mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Travis Marx vs. Rad Martinez
The fight was the first loss of Rad Martinez. The Fight The first round began. They circled feeling each other out a bit. Martinez landed a left and got a double against the cage. Marx stayed relaxed. Kind of a stalemate here. Marx getting the butterflies. Martinez passed to side control there. Marx regained guard slickly. He's turning away from the cage, that's interesting. Marx threw up a triangle attempt, Martinez defended. He escaped an additional armbar to guard. Marx was throwing rights from the bottom with abandon. Martinez is passing sloppily.. Half-guard I think, Marx regained guard. Marx worked rubber guard. High guard. Lost it. More rights from the bottom, he stood and broke nicely. They clinched, Martinez worked a single. Marx defended. He stuffed it to the clinch. They broke. The ref had words with them, they continued touching gloves. Martinez's striking looks even more sloppy than it does later in Bellator. Marx landed a body kick there. Could have been a high kick. He tried it there. Martinez caught it, worked a single. Marx is defending. Martinez kneed the body, the first round ended. 10-9 Marx arguably. The second round began and they touched gloves. Martinez slipped a bit, Marx pounced, they clinched. Martinez kneed the body hard. And again, ooh, Marx tried to reply twice. He did once, they broke. Marx landed an inside kick. They exchanged. Martinez worked a single against the cage, Marx defended landing left hammerfists. Martinez switched to a double and drove for it getting it to half-guard against the cage. Maybe side control, right hands under. More. More. More, yeah it looks like side control. Pretty dominant too. Marx turtled up. Guess not too dominant. Martinez landed lefts under. Marx stood and broke dodging a flurry. Marx landed an inside kick and another. Marx sprawled defending a single up to the clinch as Martinez persisted. Marx stuffed it. Marx kneed the body. And again. He landed a left elbow. Martinez kneed the body as they... Well the ref broke them up, there was some confusion.. Is the second round over? Eh who cares? They touched gloves and continued. Marx landed a left. He ate a right himself working backwards with counters and missing. Marx stuffed a single to the clinch, Martinez seems to be tiring more. Marx kneed the leg and two to the body, the second round ended. 10-9 Martinez but close. The third round began and they touched gloves. Nice exchange, Marx landed a counter left. Marx landed a right. He has decent angles. Martinez pressed in to the clinch. Marx kneed the body. He worked a single himself. Martinez stuffed it kneeing the body twice. Again, and ate one. They broke. Marx landed an inside kick. That one hurt a bit. Martinez pressed in to the clinch again kneeing the body and ate one. They traded another knee each and another. Martinez worked a quick single and got it, nope Marx sprawled out defending with a front headlock. They stood to the clinch. Martinez kneed the body. Marx replied and ate one. Martinez kneed the thigh. Martinez worked a double, Marx defended. The ref broke them up. Marx landed an inside kick and the ref had words again, they continued... Weird damn Utah refs. Marx pressed in with an awful combination. They clinched as Martinez pressed in himself. Martinez kneed the body and leg. And the body. Martinez worked a single. Marx defended and stuffed it, they broke. Martinez is visibly tired. They clinched, Martinez kneed the body. He kneed the head. And the body. The third round ended, 10-9 Martinez. 29-28 Martinez IMO. 29-28 UD for Marx.